My Life As A High School Freshman
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: A new school, new teachers, new classes, and new challenges for the gang. The gang goes through trouble with family, friends, and relationships. Sheen and Libby get closer, but will they ever actually be? Jimmy and Cindy also grow closer,but a sudden trag
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron…as simple as that!

_**Summary/Intro:**_

Ah, high school! A new school, new teachers, new classes, and new challenges for the gang. The gang goes through trouble with family, friends, and relationships. Sheen and Libby get closer, but will they ever actually be? Jimmy and Cindy also grow closer, but a sudden tragedy may leave them separated for life!

**_A/N: _**Hello Fellow Fanfic People! Here's a new Jimmy Neutron Story! And if you've read the others by me you know that it's really my friend who's writing them! Go read the other stories if you haven't already read them! Ok now I've decided to give my friend a Writer name and I've decided it'll be Miss Leia! Just thought I'd let you know! Anyway, on with the new story…

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

_**Chapter 1**_

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP! Cindy rolled over and slammed the button on her alarm clock. She groaned and pulled the sheets back over her head. Had it been any other day, she would have gladly gotten up. Another day at school meant more time to torture Neutron and more time to flaunt her popularity. But today was different. Today was her first day of high school. Cindy had heard stories; she knew what the seniors did to the freshman. As much as she denied it, she was scared to start high school. She heard the sound of her mother walking down the hall.

"Cindy? You're still not up?"

Cindy didn't answer. She wanted her mother to go away, she wanted everyone to leave her alone.

"Cindy dear, you need to get up."

Cindy groaned again and rolled out of bed. She slowly trudged to her bathroom and took a shower. After blow-drying and brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror. She didn't look like a highschooler. She was very short for her age, only about 4'9". Her golden blonde hair was grown out so it almost reached the small of her back. It was perfectly straight and silky smooth. Her hazel green eyes stood vibrate against her pale skin. She had been outside all summer and still couldn't seem to get a decent tan. She turned to her closet and looked through all of her clothes. These were all of last year's fashions. She sighed and moved the hangers down the rack until she found the perfect outfit. It was a baby blue T-shirt. On the front in pink glittery letters it said "you know you..." and on the back it said "LOVE ME". She matched that with a pair of pink capris.

"Perfect," she said to herself. It would be sure to get Jim...NICK'S attention. Yeah, Nick. Not Jimmy, Nick. What was she thinking? She knew she liked Nick, so why was Jimmy popping into her head? 'This is Neutron we're talking about here' she thought. She ran downstairs and grabbed her book bag. "Bye Mom, see you later!" She called as she ran out the door. When she finally reached the bus stop, she found Libby. Libby had changed over the summer. She had cut and straightened her hair so it reached her shoulders. She wore a red Cleveland Indians shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue mesh shorts with a red stripe down the side. Ever since middle school, Libby had turned into a huge baseball fan.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Libby called, seeing her best friend running down the sidewalk.

"Hey Libs!" Cindy replied, giving her a hug.

"Lovin' the outfit! Who're you tryin' to impress now?"

"Ji...NICK!" She replied. 'I really need to stop thinking about Jimmy like this'. Just then Jimmy and Sheen came walking up. Jimmy had probably changed the most. His head was actually a normal size. Sure he was still the smartest in the town, but his head was normal. He even got rid of that weird whippy-dip hair. His hair was now short and spiked with blonde streaks. Cindy stared at him. He looked hot! She shook her head as the bus pulled up to the curb. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?

_**A/N AGAIN:**_

_Miss Leia:_ Well, first chapter. Kind of sucks I know. I just had to get around this writer's block. So please R&R, even if you totally hated it. LOVE YA!

_Nicoley117: _YEAH PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. OH LOOK! IT'S CHAPTER 2!

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N_**: Hmmmmm got nothing to say! Well just hope you enjoy the chapter!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

_**CHAPTER 2**  
_

"Sweetie, get up! It's time for school!"

Jimmy slowly rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched, walking over to his closet. He lazily grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt that said "who are you and why are you reading my shirt?" in black. He walked over to his mirror and checked his hair. He had changed since grade school. His hair was now cut and swept messily across his forehead. Golden-blonde streaks came from the roots of his hair to the very end. He stuck his head under the running sink, and grabbed his hair gel. He squirted a glob into his hand and combed it through his hair. He had just finished with the last spike when he heard his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Jimmy dear, you need to get out to the bus stop!"

"Shit," Jimmy muttered under his breath.

He ran downstairs, grabbed his book bag, and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" he called over his shoulder.

Jimmy sulked down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. It's not as though he hated school, it was just that he didn't feel like going. Carl had moved two years ago, and Jimmy was left with almost no friends. Sure, he had Sheen, and Nick had even warmed up to him a little (ever since he changed his hair). He was actually starting to be Mr. Popularity, but no one measured up to Carl. Before he realized it, he was passed Sheen's house.

"Dude! Wait up!" he heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around to see Sheen running up to him. "H-hey," Sheen panted, bending over to put his hands on his knees.

"Oh, hey Sheen," Jimmy replied non-enthusiastically.

"Well don't sound so excited to see me!" Sheen said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that...I miss Carl," Jimmy replied, looking down at his feet. Sheen just sighed and they continued walking. Sheen had basically given up on getting Jimmy to forget Carl last year. Once they reached the bus stop, Jimmy saw Cindy talking with Libby. She had changed so much over the summer. Her hair was a dark blonde, with light blonde streaks. She had grown it out to reach the small of her back. She had actually just had braces, which had been removed over the summer. Her bright green eyes, her sparkling white teeth, her perfect figure...Jimmy shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about Cindy Vortex like this. I mean, they were MORTAL ENIMIES! Right? But still she looked really cute with her baby blue shirt and pink capri's. They went perfectly with her eyes. Jimmy shook his head again, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

**_A/N_**: Please Click The Purple Button and Leave Me a Review!


	3. CHAPTER THREE HE HE HEE!

**_Disclaimer:_** Do NOT own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N:_ **Hope this chapter is good! You must let me know if it is!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

To most people, today was a new start. A new year. A new life. But for Cindy, starting her freshman year was just like starting any other. She walked down the halls, flaunting her beauty and popularity, causing freshman and seniors alike to fall for her at first sight. Her golden blond hair was long and silky. She wore it down today, sweeping in soft locks across her shoulders. Her eyes were so beautiful, any guy could get lost in them in a second. She was defiantly perfect. On the outside, it seemed as though Cindy was perfectly happy. It seemed like she didn't need anything else in the world, and she loved her life the way it was. Though on the inside, this was far from the truth. A lot of people had no idea what her life was really like. Her mother was a drunk, and her father was abusive. She had no way of expressing her feelings. She was constantly battling with them. Most guys would look at her with lust and passion, but not the guy she wanted. Guys and girls alike would look at her and think "Oh, that's Cindy Vortex, she's going out with Nick Dean" only because she was the popular girl, and he was the popular guy. Had it been 4 years ago, she would've died to go out with Nick, but now, she wouldn't. Those hours at night, before falling asleep, it wasn't Nick she thought of. It wasn't Nick she dreamed of. It wasn't Nick she wanted more than anything in the world. She walked into calculus class, and took her seat near the front of the room. She rested her head in her hand and stared off into space. She knew he'd be here. He was, after all, the smartest person in Retroville. As if on cue, he entered, making his way to a desk near Cindy. Cindy looked at him. The whole baggy shirt and jeans thing went out like...3 years ago! But he could pull it off. His light brown hair was spiked and streaked with gold, and his baby blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Just looking at him made her stomach drop. He was so gorgeous, she could've cried. Was this what it was like to be in love? When class started, Cindy tried to pay attention, but always caught herself looking at Jimmy.

"And now, for your project!" The teacher announced. Cindy snapped back into reality. Project? What project? When did this come up? "Each person is to choose a partner for this project. You have 30 seconds...GO!" Cindy instinctively turned to her right to ask Libby to be her partner, but Libby wasn't there. 'Oh yea!' Cindy thought, 'She's not in my class'. She looked around, but saw no familiar faces other than Jimmy's. Well, it IS 12th grade calculus. Cindy turned to face Jimmy. She wanted to ask him, but he was probably going to pair with some senior guy. When the teacher yelled time, Jimmy and Cindy were still left partner-less.

"Who doesn't have a partner?" Jimmy and Cindy both raised their hands. "OK, well normally, I don't allow boys and girls to parter together, but since you two are the only freshman in this class...I guess I'll make an exception."

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other. Cindy tried to put on her best 'Ewww, I have to be partners with Nerd-tron' face, but deep inside, she was jumping for joy. Maybe they'd have to work together after school. Just Jimmy and Cindy in her room, alone. Her parents were gone. He'd admit his true feelings for her...she'd admit her true feelings for him. She'd get her first real kiss. Jimmy would finally, actually love her...

Cindy let her imagination run wild for the rest of class. She jumped about a foot out of her seat when the bell rang.

"So, I guess we're partners now," Jimmy said, walking out the door with Cindy.

"Yep," Cindy replied un-caringly.

"It's due in what...2 days?"

"Um...sure."

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Well..."

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah, it's due in two days. So, you wanna like, come over and work on it after school?"

"Sure," Cindy said. 'OH MY GOD! HE JUST INVITED ME OVER HIS HOUSE!'

"OK, stop by my locker after school. We can walk down to my house."

"OK," Cindy replied. She and Jimmy were actually getting along. As they neared the freshman hallway, Cindy saw a bunch of her "friends" coming near her. "I TOLD YOU NERD-TRON! WHEN YOU'RE POPULAR, YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR SMARTS! JUST STOP BUGGING ME, OK?" Cindy quickly pushed Jimmy away and joined her "friends". "Hey guys!" 'Nice save' she thought, breathing a mental sigh of relief.

"Like, what was that about?" Brittney asked.

"Neutron," Cindy sighed, rolling her eyes, "He keeps bugging me about why I don't try in school or something."

"Well, are you coming to the Candy Bar today, or not?"

"Oh, I can't. I have this...um...thing to do with my mom. Sorry."

"OK, whatever. I guess we'll see ya later!"

"Yeah, bye guys!"

Cindy went to her locker, and got her books for her next class. She couldn't help but stare at Jimmy. Just looking at him...it was amazing! She had never felt like this before. She watched him grab his books and head to his next class. She watched him, letting her imagination run wild. The late bell snapped her into reality.

"Shit," she murmured, "Another year of being late to every class! You're off to a great start Vortex!" She slammed her locker and ran off to her next class.

**_A/N_**: Reviews would be really great!


	4. HERE'S THE CHAP YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOUR

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N:_ **Well Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!

_Romancejunkie_- Yes! Reviews ARE great! And you rock for reviewing!

_Glen-tastic_-Well here's Chapter Four for ya!

On with the story!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Jimmy was about ready to kill somebody when, finally, the last bell rang. Jimmy bolted from the classroom down to his locker to find Cindy waiting for him. 

"H-hey," he panted when he reached her.

"Hey," she replied, smiling.

"So, I guess we'd better head down to my house."

"Yeah."

Jimmy grabbed some things out of his locker and he and Cindy started off towards his house. They walked in silence until they reached his house.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" he called.

"OK dear!" a voice called from the kitchen.

Jimmy led Cindy up to his room. She felt herself shaking a little bit. Her palms started to sweat a little, but she brushed them off on her pant legs. They finally reached his room, and they went to sit on his bed.

"OK, so what's this project thingy?" Cindy asked.

"You really need to start paying attention more," Jimmy replied, laughing. Cindy smiled back. "We need to design a swimming pool that's like futuristic by using our math skills."

"OK, gotchya!" Cindy said. Jimmy pulled a thing of poster board out of his book bag, while Cindy got the markers and colored pencils. 

"OK, let's get started." They worked for a good hour. Talking, laughing, working. Cindy couldn't remember ever having so much fun. She looked down at their drawing. Not bad. Just needs some more blue. Cindy reached for the blue at the same time Jimmy did. She felt his hand on hers, and she looked up into his eyes. 

"Sorry," he said quietly, pulling his hand off hers and blushing. Cindy smiled.

"It's OK," she replied. Jimmy looked back into her bright green eyes. She felt herself getting closer to him. Closer...closer...

"Cindy, I..." Jimmy whispered.

Closer...

"I...l-lo..."

"JIMMY! CINDY'S MOTHER JUST CALLED! SHE NEEDS TO GO HOME!" Judy's voice called from downstairs. Jimmy noticed how close he was to Cindy, and quickly backed away.

"OK MOM!" he called back. "Um..w-we...sh-should...um...get this c-cleaned up..." Jimmy stuttered, turning red.

"Oh...y-yeah, sure," Cindy replied, slightly disappointed. After an awkward moment of cleaning up, Cindy shouldered her book bag and faced Jimmy.

"So, I'll...um...see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can...um...meet at my house again...if you want to."

"Sure," Cindy replied. "I'd better go." She walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door. He saw her walking down the street to her house. Jimmy sighed dreamily.

and I almost kissed her too!

**_A/N:_** Ok just to let you people know-the next 3 chapters have already been written! And I didn't wan tot give you guys all the chapters at once because Miss Leia hasn't written a lot lately. So I was trying to post a chapter every few days-but if you guys want it all-Just let me know! Maybe I'll do it if I get a lot of reviews…

And I'm rambling… And the reason I'm telling you this is because it's late and I've got like nothing to do! LOL! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Then let me know how you want these chapters! Let Me Know-YOU MUST! Yoda impersonation

Just Review even if I seem to be acting crazy…


	5. Mistake That Will Hopefully Go Unnoticed

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N: _**

**First-**

**_Glen-tastic-_**I'm Sorry! Hopefully you'll be happy with me now that I've posted Chapter 5!

**Second**-OK PEOPLE! There's a mistake in this chapter! Don't Worry we discovered this mistake but we're just going to keep the chapter the way it is! Ok in this chapter Carl is in it and as you know it said he moved away in I think the first chapter? Well Miss Leia forgot so I don't want to be getting all these reviews saying like 'HEY WHY IS CARL IN HERE WHEN YOU SAID HE MOVED AWAY'. (How much you wanna bet that someone will tell me this? Because THEY DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!) Alright, we made a mistake and we're deeply sorry! Just Continue to read the story! Besides aren't you glad Carl is back in the story?

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day at school was any normal one for Jimmy Neutron. He walked though the halls, unnoticed by many. Even Cindy was still ignoring him.

"Why does she always ignore me so much?" Jimmy asked his best friends, Carl and Sheen at lunch.

"I don't know Jim," Sheen replied for the hundredth time. "Why are you so worked up about it anyway?"

"Yeah Jim!" Carl agreed. "Cindy's always ignored you, it's never bothered you

before."

"Yeah, well...never mind." Jimmy still hadn't told his friends about the almost kiss he had with Cindy. Knowing his friends, it wouldn't have gone over well. Jimmy looked up from his food and saw Cindy and Nick enter the cafeteria together. Cindy was laughing and flirting, flipping her hair just as they passed Jimmy's table. Jimmy felt a wave of jealousy pass through the pit of his stomach. He watched her slide into the lunch line. She looked over her shoulder at him and caught his eye. He quickly looked down, feeling a blush creep up his neck. He knew someone as perfect as Cindy would never be good enough for him. Jimmy went back to poking at his food when somebody sat down next to him.

"Hey Jimmy," a sexy voice said quietly. Jimmy looked up, right into the face of Betty Quinlin.

"Hey Betty," he replied, "What's up?"

"So I saw you staring at that Vortex girl," she said, leaning towards him a little.

"Well...I...uh...I..."

"Oh Jimmy, you don't really love her, do you? We all know you're too good for her."

Jimmy knew Betty was trying, in some weird way, to seduce him. He was about to say something when someone else sat down on his other side.

"Hey Jimmy!" a familiar female voice said. He turned around and saw Cindy. "Don't forget, our project is due tomorrow. I'm probably going to have to work with you in your room for a looong time," she said, emphasizing the word "long". "My mom probably won't even pick me up for, like, 3 hours! What if we finish early? I mean, you and me, in your room together, alone," she put an extra emphasis on alone. Jimmy had no idea what was going on, but played along anyway.

"I don't know. With hormones and stuff, a boy and a girl alone together in a bedroom, things could get pretty exciting." He heard a "hmph" noise from behind him, and saw Betty leave from the corner of his eye. He saw a smug grin on Cindy's face, and he finally got it. "Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem," she replied. "Have a nice lunch!" Jimmy smiled to himself. He knew that Cindy wasn't doing all that just for him. The thought that she actually might like him a little gave him butterflies. The goofy grin on his face widened as he started eating again, totally un-aware of Carl and Sheen's amazed faces.

**_A/N:_** OK, this chapter was a little weird, but it's gonna get really really exciting next chapter, I promise!

Ok people now review! I want more reviews this time! C'MON LET'S SET A RECORD PEOPLE!


	6. WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER!

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't Own Jimmy Neutron….I only own this can of Pepsi that I am drinking!

**_A/N_**: WOW! I am amazed at how many reviews we got! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! THANK YOU! Now I will personally thank everyone and reply to your review- (This will take a while)

**_Romancejunkie_**-Thanks for your review! You must've read the chapter right when I posted it, 'cause I got your review really fast! I was like WHOA! LOL

**_Mysticofthepen-_**You were also a very fast reviewer! You just probably love the story  You're not the only one with finals! I've got them too! So far I've gotten through 3! Now I only have one more to go! Good Luck on your finals!

**_Frog_gy**-Thanks for reviewing!

**_Flowerprincess_1**-Thanks for reviewing!

**_Kingdom219_**-SHAME! SHAME! SHAME ON YOU! LOL well it's nice to know people are humorous sometimes! I LOVE SILLY STUFF! LOL Anyway Thanks For Reviewing!

**_Glen-tastic-_** You're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Stardust104_**- SHAME! SHAME! SHAME ON YOU TOO! Good to know someone reads the author's notes. Thanks for Reviewing!

**_Greg9570_**-You make me wonder why you even read this story when you call it garbage! And obviously not many people agree with you but thanks for reviewing!

**_Badwolf1_**- Well if I get the time I shall read your stories. But you didn't tell me what you thought of the chapter?

**_acosta pèrez josè Ramiro_** (I had to copy and paste that! Tell me how you chose that name? LOL)- Thanks for reviewing and If you don't mind, I'm going to post your explanation of Carl. If you don't want it here just let me know!

**_EVERYONE_**-Ok that's all! Anyway here's what acosta pèrez josè Ramiro put as an explanation for Carl in the story-

_About Carl, well, Jimmy is a genius, right? He used to play videogames with him by using holograms, so it seemed they were on the same room when actually each one was on his own bedroom. Maybe Jimmy can use the same trick to talk and even have lunch with Carl once in a while._

Anyway-here's what you people really want

OH YEAH-there is some mature content sort of in this chapter! So just a **warning**!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 6**

The end of the day finally came, and it couldn't have come too soon for Cindy Vortex. Ever since her little "meeting" with Jimmy in the cafeteria, she had been looking forward to going to his house. The thought of their last encounter at his house made butterflies well up in her stomach. She ran down the hall immediately after the last bell sounded. She finally reached Jimmy's locker, panting slightly.

"Hey!" Jimmy said happily, shutting his locker door.

"H-hey," Cindy replied.

Jimmy and Cindy walked down to his house again. When they reached his house, a commotion could be heard from Cindy's house across the street. The sound of glass breaking and people shouting filled the street. Cindy cringed and walked faster, closing the door quickly behind Jimmy and her.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing...don't we have a project to do?" Cindy said, a little too snappishly.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry," Jimmy replied, leading her up the sitars. Cindy was filled with regret over the tone of her voice. They worked on their project mostly in silence. They finished after about an hour. Jimmy sat up and looked at his clock.

"Well, we finished with about 30 minutes to spare."

"Cool," Cindy replied un-enthusiastically. She stood up and stretched, causing the sleeves of her shirt to fall slightly down her arms. Jimmy noticed a few red scars.

"Cindy, what are those from?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? These? Oh..my...um...cat scratched me," she replied nervously.

"Cindy, you don't have a cat. Besides, those don't even look like cat scratches."

"Did I say my cat? I meant Libby's cat!" Jimmy looked at her sternly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jimmy just continued to stare at her. "OK! I ADMIT IT! I cut myself, OK? Happy now?" Cindy slumped down against the wall. Tears filled her eyes.

"Cindy...w-why?" Jimmy managed to say.

"You have no idea what I go through everyday of my freaking life! My 'house' over there! Yeah, it's more like a hell-hole! My parents fight ALL the time! If they're not yelling at each other, they're yelling at me for something I didn't even do! They're already filing divorce papers! I just...I DON'T KNOW! OK?" Tears fell rapidly down Cindy's face.

"Oh my gosh, Cindy! I...I had no idea!" Jimmy said dumbly.

"Of course you didn't! Nobody does! Nobody really knows how screwed up my life really is! Nobody cares about me! So why should I care about myself?"

"Cindy, don't say that! A lot of people care for you!"

"Really? Like who?"

"Like Libby, like Brittney, and like me!" Jimmy replied. "I understand what you're going through. I can help."

"NO YOU DON'T! NO YOU CAN'T!" Cindy shouted, standing up and staring Jimmy in the eyes. "NOBODY UNDERSTANDS WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. YOU'RE FAMILY MAY BE PERFECT, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT NEUTRON? NOT EVERYBODY CAN BE AS PERFECT AS YOU!"

"Cindy, you know I'm not perfect!" Jimmy replied sternly. "I have family problems too! Believe it or not, my parents fight too! I do have problems of my own!"

Cindy snorted, "Problems? Over what? What you're going to do with your useless inventions? Face it Neutron, NOBODY KNOWS WHAT I GO THOUGH! STOP PRETENDING YOU DO BECAUSE YOU DON'T! I KNOW NOBODY CARES FOR ME! SO JUST..." Cindy was cut-off when Jimmy grabbed her shoulders and forced his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and melted into it, snaking her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and hot. Jimmy deepened it with every second. He forced her up against the wall, making the kiss as deep as he could. He passed his tongue over her lips, and she willingly opened them, moaning slightly into the kiss. Their tongues dueled together. Jimmy finally pulled away to catch his breath. Cindy's head collapsed on his shoulder; her breathing was heavy. Jimmy snaked his arms tightly around her waist. Then he said two words so powerful, so strong, Cindy's heart melted.

"I care."

**_A/N:_** Please Review! NOW! Let's try to get more reviews again! I was really impressed with you guys the last time! And did you see how quick I posted the next chapter? NOW REVIEW!


	7. Da Da Da Duh Da Seven!

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N:_** Thanks for the reviews as always! I'm not in a talking kind of mood so I won't say much right now! I'm just going to reply to some reviews…

**_Glen-tastic_**-Your reviews are always so entertaining to read! LOL

**_acosta pérez josé Ramiro-_**Well your name is very interesting and unique! I like it!

TO THE STORY WE GO!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 7**

Cindy sighed and slumped lower into her seat. About a week had passed since Jimmy had kissed her, and he hadn't said a word to her since. Shit, he barely looked at her let alone talk to her. Cindy sighed again.

"Is there a problem, Miss Vortex?" her science teacher, Mr. Brent, asked.

"No...no problem," Cindy muttered.

"Good, then maybe you can tell us the answer to question number 10."

Cindy looked down at her homework. She had sort of zoned out a little after question 2. She tried to pay attention, but her thoughts kept turning to Jimmy, so it was a little hard.

"Well?" Mr. Brent asked impatiently.

"The answer to number 10 is Calcium, element number 20. It has 2 valance electrons, so it should bond with Oxygen, element number 8, to get a full outer shell. Then it would be known as Calcium 2 positive and Oxygen would be known as Oxygen 2 negative. This bond is known as an Ionic bond. The two chemicals would give you the compound Calcium oxide," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Miss Vortex. You should try paying attention a little more often." Cindy rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the wall. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang for lunch. Cindy scooped up her books and bolted. She ran into the cafeteria, and found Libby waving her over.

"Hey Libs! What's up?"

"Didn't you hear? Student council is finally letting us have our Spring Fling! Although, you have to go with a date, but still!" Cindy gave her best friend her best fake smile. That was exactly what she didn't want to happen...Spring Fling. She knew she'd never get a date. Sure, a lot of guys would ask her, but it wouldn't be the right guy! She'd wind up declining them all and not going at all.

"So, who're you taking?" Cindy asked lightly.

"Me? I...um...I'm..." Libby stuttered.

"You're taking Sheen, aren't you?" Cindy replied knowingly.

"OK, yeah! I asked him and he said yes! So, who're you taking?"

"I don't know, Libs. I might not even go," Cindy sighed.

"Not go? Cindy, you must be crazy, girl! This is the chance of a lifetime! We might never have Spring Fling again!" Cindy nodded. She knew what Libby was saying was true, she just didn't want to believe it. Not now, at least. She sighed and put her head down in her arms, just in time to see Jimmy walk by. She watched him walk over to a table and sit down. That's funny, he's not at his usual table. Cindy sat up and looked harder. He was at Betty Quinlin's table...talking to her, no, FLIRTING with her! Cindy felt tears build up in her eyes. How could he basically admit his love for her, and go hitting on a slut like Betty Quinlin? Cindy gritted her teeth in anger. She knew perfectly well that Neutron was going to ask Quinlin to the dance! Why, she didn't know. Was it to make her jealous? Was it even about her? But if there was one thing Cindy knew, it was this: two could play this game, and Cindy Vortex never loses.

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the kind of short chapter! But Please Review!

It turns out Miss Leia has written the next 2 chapters this week! Good News For

For you guys! So now review and I'll get those chappies posted!


	8. WAS IT SOMETHING I EIGHT? NO ITS THE CH

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N:_** VERY Disappointed in the amount of reviews I got! Maybe I just shouldn't continue the story! JUST KIDDING! I'd never let my faithful reviewers down! Thanks For The Reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter as always!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 8**

Cindy signed onto IM the next morning

BlOnDgUrL531 (my s/n haha!) has signed on  
RockNRollGiRl101 has signed on

BlOnDgUrL531-Hey Libs!  
RockNRollGiRl101-Hey Cind! Changed ur mind bout the dance yet?  
BlOnDgUrL531-I don't think so. Still don't have ne 1 to go w/  
RockNRollGiRl101-I'm tellin ya, go w/ nick! He's popular, sweet, awesome...u and him go SO well 2gether  
BlOnDgUrL531-idk! I mean...yeah but what about jimmy?  
RockNRollGiRl101-what about jimmy?  
RockNRollGiRl101-cin...what's going on?

'shit!' Cindy thought helplessly. 'She doesn't know yet!"

BlOnDgUrL531-Um..I mean  
BlOnDgUrL531-what I mean is

Sk8rBoi has signed on

BlOnDgUrL531-OH LOOK! Nick's on  
RockNRollGiRl101-sweet! You should so ask him now! I gtg ne way bibi!

RockNRollGiRl101 has signed off

BlOnDgUrL531-hey nick  
Sk8rBoi-hey!  
BlOnDgUrL531-so, u goin to the dance?  
Sk8rBoi-nah, don't think so don't have a date  
BlOnDgUrL531-me neither  
Sk8rBoi-that sux, no1 asked u?  
BlOnDgUrL531-no, ppl did, just not the rite 1  
Sk8rBoi-um...cin...there's somethin I wanna tell u  
BlOnDgUrL531-?  
Sk8rBoi-well...idk how to tell u this but I really like you  
Sk8rBoi-alot  
BlOnDgUrL531-OMG!

BlOnDgUrL531-nick...wow...I didn't think u actually...wow  
Sk8rBoi-yea, weird  
BlOnDgUrL531-well...I like you too  
BlOnDgUrL531-alot  
Sk8rBoi-so, would u wanna go 2 the dance w/ me?  
BlOnDgUrL531-i'd LOVE to!  
Sk8rBoi-cool! c ya tm nite!  
BlOnDgUrL531-u2!

Sk8rBoi has signed off  
BlOnDgUrL531 has signed off

Cindy leaned back in her computer chair and sighed. Nick actually liked her! Then she remembered Jimmy. Her heart melted at the thought of him. She loved Jimmy, she really did, but he could never love her back. He was asking BETTY QUINLIN to the dance for God's sake! Cindy groaned and dropped her head in her arms. The more she thought about it, the more she figured it was actually meant to be. Jimmy had Betty and she had Nick, end of story. She did still have a little crush on him, maybe going out with him would make it bigger. She picked her head up and smiled. Yeah, going out with him would make it bigger, and she'd completely forget about Nerdron! Neutron and his big ego, almost as big as his over-sized head, and his selfishness, and his sweetness, and his beautiful blue eyes, and his kindness, and his GREAT kissing...Cindy groaned and dropped her head on the table again. This was not going to be easy.

**_A/N:_** OK, you're probably pissed at me now...but this has to happen! I promise you'll like the ending! But for now...CINDY'S GOING OUT WITH NICK! te-he-he-he-heheheheahahahahahahahahahaha!

-_Miss Leia_

Also-If you didn't really like the way the AIM thing was, like you didn't like the slang words or maybe didn't understand some of them? I will gladly translate it for you

-_Nicoley117_

_REVIEW NOW!_


	9. Chapter 9 is so divine, isn't it?

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**_A/N:_** Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all awesome and you know it! Now I must reply to some reviewers-

_**The Antichrist**-_THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND HAVE A NICE DAY!

**_Mysticofthepen_**- (Miss Leia Speaking) if you call my s/n being starwarzfreak24, plus having pics taped to my door, plus having a star wars calendar, PLUS having all the movies and have seen them all over and over again loving it then yeah I love it

-AND I LOVE IT TOO! (Nicoley)

**_acosta pérez josé Ramiro_**-Well I hope you were able to understand the internet chats alright!

--Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter like a nice juicy delicious Popsicle!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 9**

"So, Betty. I was hoping that...m-maybe...y-you'd wanna...you know...go to the..um...dance with me?"

Cindy slammed her locker door shut so it echoed through the hall. She'd been hoping to avoid Neutron, but it just wasn't working. Now here he was, ASKING BETTY TO THE DANCE!

"I'd love to Jimmy," Betty said sweetly, smiling wide. Just then Nick walked by Cindy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over. She giggled loudly and glanced in Jimmy's direction.

"Haha! Nick, you're sooo funny! Haha!" She glanced over at Jimmy again, but he was all wrapped up with Betty. "Oh Nick, I can't wait to go to the dance WITH YOU!" she basically shouted, emphasizing the last two words. She caught Jimmy's eye for a second. Was that...jealousy?

"Well, Betty! I guess we're going to the dance together after all!" Jimmy said, equally as loud. "I can't believe a guy like me is going with a girl as BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AND FUNNY AS YOU!" Betty flipped her hair, totally unaware of how fake Jimmy was being. Jimmy looked back at her and kissed her cheek. Cindy felt her stomach drop.

"Oh, so its war, is it? Fine! It's gotta be like that, it's gonna be like that," she muttered to herself. She grabbed Nick by the shirt collar and pressed her lips hard against his. As soon as their lips connected, she almost gagged. He was nowhere NEAR as good a kisser as Jimmy. She kicked the locker door behind her to make sure Jimmy's attention was drawn towards them. She opened her eyes and saw Jimmy staring angrily at them. Cindy finally pulled away and smiled with victory. A small crowd had gathered around them. Whispers and gossip filled the room.

"Did she just?"  
"What the..?"  
"They're actually going out?"  
"I heard they totally, you know, did it last night when her parents weren't home. I mean look, they're basically doing it in public now!"  
"Well I heard that they're going to the dance tomorrow. I bet that they're just gonna make out the whole time."

"That's right!" Cindy shouted, making the room quiet. "I, Cindy Vortex, am officially going out with Nick Dean! WE ARE A COUPLE NOW! AND NOBODY IS GOING TO BREAK US UP!" she shouted, glancing over to Jimmy.

"Yeah, well I, Jimmy Neutron, am officially going out with Betty Quinlin. WE ARE A COUPLE AND NOBODY CAN BREAK US UP!" Jimmy shouted. Betty smiled and hugged Jimmy tightly. Jimmy patted her back and glared over at Cindy, who glared back. Cindy was determined, she wasn't going to lose this war.

**_A/N_**: DID YOU ENJOY IT LIKE A POPSICLE LIKE I TOLD YOU TOO? (Nicoley is acting crazy at the moment…)

ANYWAY-Miss Leia has written the 10th chapter! And let me tell you it is an AWESOME CHAPTER! I can't wait to post it! Give us lots of reviews and I'll post it sooner


	10. True Ten

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**_A/N_**: Thanks for all the reviews as always! I'm really surprised no one mentioned that they enjoyed it like nice, juicy, delicious Popsicle! I thought someone would say that! Guess I was wrong! Anyway, This Chapter is Miss Leia's and Nicoley's favorite chapter so far! Even though--sadly-- it is kind of based on something in real life.

OH AND GOT TO REPLY TO SOME PEOPLE!

**_Glentastic_**-too lazy to login ehhh?

**_Gummiworld_**- Here's what you wanted! I find this chapter funny also!

**_Mysticofthepen_**- YEAH! WE SHOULD COME UP WITH A CLUB TOTALLY! Hmmm what shall we call it?

Hope you think this chapter is as good as we thought!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 10**

Cindy walked into the gym for Spring Fling that night. She was definitely a girl of beauty. Her golden blonde hair was wavy, reaching past her shoulders. She wore a pink sleeveless dress with glitter and sequins everywhere. Her eyes were lightly dusted with pink eye shaddow. Her lips were bright and shiny with light pink lip gloss, and giant, silver, hoop earrings dangled from her ears. She walked through the gym, causing everybody to stop and stare. She walked up to Nick, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly. 

"Um..hey...Cindy," Nick said slowly. He had a confused look on his face.

"Nick, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Cin, what's up? You're like, all over me!"

"Nick...we're boyfriend and girlfriend! That's what boyfriend and girlfriends do! Duh!" Cindy said in a confused voice.

"Cindy...we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Nick said slowly, moving Cindy's hands off from around his neck. "We never were."

"But...last night..."

"What about last night?" Nick said angrily.

"Last night...you told me that you liked me!" Tears began to form in Cindy's eyes. Nick looked away. "Nick..you still like me, right?"

"You want the truth?"

"YES! YES I WANT THE TRUTH GODDAMMIT!"

"No." Cindy felt the breath leave her body.

"W-what?"

"No, I don't like you, I've never liked you, just get out of my face OK!" A gasp erupted from the crowd that had formed around them. Cindy stared at Nick and shook her head.

"I don't believe it..." she said quietly. "Why?"

"Cin..I don't know! Hormones I guess! I just...I don't know!"

"BASTARD!" she screamed. She pulled back her hand and smacked him square across the face. "I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL BITCH!" With that she bolted from the gym, heels clicking loudly in the silence.

It may have been the middle of spring, but it was still cold out. Too cold to be running around in a sleeveless dress, that's for sure! Cindy ran down the street and into the park. Her heels clicked softly on the stones as she slowed down. She finally stopped and sunk to the wet grass against a tree. She buried her head in her hands and cried, not bothering to wipe the running eyeliner away. How could she be so stupid? Falling for an ass hole like Nick Dean! She wished he would burn in hell. She unstrapped one of her shoes, which were beginning to hurt her feet, and threw it across the park. She watched it hit a nearby tree with such force, the heel broke straight off. She took off her other heel and did the same thing. She slumped back against the tree and cried again.

'This is all Nick's fault!' she thought angrily. 'He's an ass hole! He can go to hell and burn!'

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She jumped about 3 feet off the ground when she heard a voice softly murmer "Boo."

**_A/N:_** Miss Leia has written Chapter 11! YAY! So I'll post that soon! But---SADLY---She just told me that this story is coming to an end soon! Not sure when but Chapter 11 is** not** the last chapter!

Let us know if you thought this chapter was Awesome! So Review!


	11. NearEndBut 11 WillBecomeYourFavNumber

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**_A/N:_ **Ok Thanks For All the Reviews! Wasn't actually happy with the amount of them, but considering it's the holiday week people are leaving and shopping and all that stuff! I might as well reply to everyone even though you probably just want to get to the chapter already! OH WELL! I JUST LOVE TO TORCHER PEOPLE!

**_acosta pérez josé Ramiro_**-Thanks for reviewing! Miss Leia loves you to death!

**_Kingdom219-_**Thanks For Reviewing! Miss Leia loves you to death!

**_Glen-tastic_**-Thanks for reviewing! Miss Leia loves you too death! AND THANK YOU FOR SAYING IT WAS LIKE A NICE JUICY DELICIOUS POPSICLE! (Nicoley speaking)

**_Badwolf1_**-Thanks For Reviewing! Miss Leia loves you to death! And Yes HOW DARE ANTICHRIST SAY THAT! Thanks for saying this story is fantastic!

Miss Leia would like you all to know she was eating a plate full of gingerbread cookies when she wrote this.

CHAPPIE HERE WE COME!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 11**

Cindy turned around quickly. Her green eyes met brilliant, baby blue eyes.

"Jimmy?" she asked softly. "W-why are you here?"

"Because I care," Jimmy said softly, sitting next to Cindy.

"Since when?"

"Since I told you I did last week. Since before then Cin!"

"So, why did you go to the dance with Betty Quinlan?"

"I...I don't know. I mean...she's just so pretty...a-and I knew she liked me...and..."

"OH! SO DON'T GO WITH THE GIRL WHO'S BEEN MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE 3RD GRADE! SHE LIVES IN A FUCKING FANTASY WORLD!" Cindy screamed as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Cin, I didn't mean it like that. I mean...I thought..."

"NO! YOU DIDN'T THINK! THAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM! YOU NEVER THINK! YOU MAY BE A GENIUS, JIMMY, BUT FOR A GENIUS, YOU'RE REALLY DUMB! YOU'RE BLIND TO WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU STARING YOU IN THE FACE!" Cindy stood up, picked up a rock, and threw it across the park. Tears were falling rapidly from her eyes. Jimmy stood up and looked at Cindy.

"Cin...I'm sorry..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY 'I'M SORRY'S' I'VE GOTTEN IN MY LIFE! PEOPLE SAY THAT, BUT THE DON'T MEAN IT! IT'S JUST A WAY TO STEAL A GIRL'S HEART SO THEY CAN JUST BREAK IT AGAIN! JUST GO BACK TO THE DANCE SO YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH THE GIRL YOU REALLY LOVE!" She pivoted on her feet and started walking away, but Jimmy grabbed her hand. He spun her back around so she was facing him. He pulled her dangerously close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't need to be at the dance to make out with the girl I really love," he murmured. "Right here is perfect." He closed the space between them, his lips landing softly on hers. Cindy shuddered as a jolt of electricity flew through her body. She cupped her hand behind Jimmy's head and deepened the kiss. Jimmy pinned her against the tree, regaining dominance of the kiss. He passed his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. Cindy moaned slightly as her lips parted and their tongues collided. Jimmy finally pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers as they both gasped for breath.

"Cindy, I love you. Don't you ever forget that," Jimmy whispered. Cindy just brought her hand behind his head again and brought his lips down for another kiss. They both felt like they were in heaven, totally un-aware of the pair of fiery eyes watching them just down the path.

**_A/N: _**OK, fluffy little chapter! YAY! Told you you'd like it toward the end. Hope you liked the chappie! REVIEW! PLEASE! And Happy Holidays to you all!

(Nicoley Speaking Now )OH YES! I SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN TO MENTION THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE SEQUEL IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry! Anyway probably won't post till the New Year fore I am going out of town! Going to go see Miss Leia actually! Haven't seen her in 6 months! JUST THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING IN MY LIFE! Anyway I depart with a Holiday greeting taken from a Christmas Card: Happy Holiday Wishes –Warmest Wishes of the Season and Happy New Year!


	12. Sadly, The End

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**_A/N:_** Well the End is near, actually this is the end! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for All the Wonderful Reviews!

**My Life As A High School Freshman**

**CHAPTER 12**

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON!" a high-pitched voice came from down the path. Jimmy cringed. He knew that voice all too well.

"What do you want Betty?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"What are you doing with...with...her?" she spat, pointing a finger at Cindy. "I thought you loved me!"

"Well you thought wrong, hun," Cindy said smugly.

"You're a bitch, you know that Cindy?" Betty hissed.

"And you're a slut! You go out with men for 2 days just to break their heart. I know all about you're little scheme. You were just going out with Jimmy to break his heart later," Cindy hissed back.

"NO! I mean, sure I did do that, but Jimmy was different! So sweet, kind, caring, understanding, and totally HOTT! I think I actually loved him! And you had to go and steal him from me you dirty little..."

"BETTY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jimmy cut her off. "Look, I thought I loved you in 6th, 7th, even 8th grade! But I was stupid back then. Well, technically I was a genius, but that's not the point. I didn't know what love really was! I'm in high school now! I've grown up! I know now that I'm not in love with you, but in love with Cindy Vortex, and you're not going to change that."

"Bastard!" Betty hissed walking up to Jimmy. "Do you know what you're throwing away?" She grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and forced his lips onto hers. Cindy just about gagged while holding back her extreme temptation to smack Betty square across the face. She watched Betty's hands start to roam Jimmy's body. His eyes widened and he pushed Betty away.

"I can afford to miss that," he said angrily.

"You know what Jimmy, I don't need you! I don't need any of this! Go to Hell Jimmy Neutron! It's the only place you belong." With that, she pivoted on her heels and walked away. Cindy started to go after her, but Jimmy grabbed her hand.

"Let her go," he whispered into her ear. "I don't care about her." Just hearing Jimmy's voice like that made Cindy's anger completely disappear. She turned around to face Jimmy, a look of lust in her eyes.

"Now, where were we?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jimmy smiled. "Right here babe." He bent down and kissed Cindy softly. Jimmy sighed. 

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Betty is nowhere near as good of a kisser as you," Jimmy murmured. Cindy giggled.

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from." She reached up and brought his lips back down to hers. The kiss was very passionate this time. Jimmy had Cindy pinned against the tree again. Tongues collided and hands roamed. Jimmy's hands roamed down Cindy's hips and back up again. Cindy shuddered at his touch. Her hands trailed down his muscular back. For such a nerd, he was really well built. Her hands trailed back up to around his neck when the finally pulled away. Jimmy had a dazed look on his face.

"Cin?" he breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" Cindy looked up into his eyes. They were filled with hope and nervousness. She knew Jimmy was different then Nick. He wouldn't blow her off the next day and blame it on hormones. She knew Jimmy was honest and sincere.

Cindy smiled and whispered, "yes."

-The End-

**_A/N:_** Well it's not exactly the end! There is a sequel! First chapter already written! I'll probably post it after this gets posted. It's called **_My Life As A High School Sophomore_**. So Look For it! Here's a nice little preview for you of the sequel:

_Jimmy and Cindy are dating...HOORAY! They are as happy as can be, and madly in love mind you. The thing is, parents are working and things are changing. What happens when one of our favorite duos receives horrible news that might separate him from the love of his life forever?_

Please Review if you could and Read the Sequel!


End file.
